Get Married
by dylankim
Summary: Hubungan sesama jenis bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi di korea. Seiring dengan perkembangan waktu banyak sekali pasangan yang muncul, begitu juga individu yang mengaku bahwa mereka juga menyukai sesama jenis. Begitu pula dengan industry hiburan korea. - penasaran? Lets Read!


Got Married

Cast: will reveal soon

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), DLDR, OOC, NC

Discaimer: Cast milik Tuhan YME dan orangtua mereka, tapi ff ini murni milik saya

Summary: -

.

.

IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI AND THIS PAIR

BETTER IF YOU CLICK CLOSE AND GO OUT FROM MY FANFIC

DONT LIKE DONT READ

THANK YOU

.

.

Hubungan sesame jenis bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi di korea. Seiring dengan perkembangan waktu banyak sekali pasangan yang muncul, begitu juga individu yang mengaku bahwa mereka juga menyukai sesama jenis. Begitu pula dengan industry hiburan korea. Banyak idol yang muncul dan memberanikan diri mengakui jati diri mereka sebagai seorang gay, lesbian, bisexsual dan lain sebagainya.

"aaahh, anyeong haseyoo key shine imnida" salam key sopan pada crew yang berada didalam ruang rapat. "apakah aku datang terlalu cepat?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum yang kemudian dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh para crew.

"kita sedang menunggu 3 orang lagi dan juga PD nim" ucap salah satu crew creative.

Sejujurnya key sendiri juga tidak mengetahui meeting apa yang ia datangi saat ini. Manager nya hanya mengatakan bahwa ia diminta untuk menjadi presenter sebuah reality show yang tentunya bagus untuk karir nya.

Tak lama kemudian muncul seseorang dari balik pintu.

"annyeong haseyo" sapanya sambil membungkukkan badan nya pada para crew.

"ohh.. kwangsoo sunbae nim?" ucap key yang kemudian mendapati kwangsoo menatap kearahnya dan memasang wajah kocak nya.

"yaaa.. key ah. Aku tak menyangka ini. Apakah kita akan menjadi presenter acara yang sama?" Tanya kwangsoo.

"ne, sunbae. Apakah kau tahu acara apa ini?" key bertanya sambil menjabat tangan kwangsoo

"ani. Aku juga belum diberitahu"

"kudengar PD nim sendiri yang akan membicarakan nya dengan kita" ucap key

Belum sempat kwangsoo menanggapi ucapan key, datang seorang lagi dari pintu masuk ruang meeting.

"annyeong haseyoo.. eohh key? Kwangsoo hyung?"

"yaaaaaa! Eric aahhh" kwangsoo begitu bersemangat ketika melihat bahwa orang ketiga adalah eric nam.

"daebaaakkkk.. sebenarnya kita akan menjadi presenter acara apa? Komedi kah? Kenapa mereka mengumpulkan kita semua?" key masih tidak percaya dengan orang orang yang berkumpul.

"bukankah akan ada 1 orang lagi? Dugu?" eric penasaran siapa yang akan datang berikutnya.

Namun tanpa disangka orang berikutnya yang memasuki ruangan berikutnya bukanlah orang ke 4 yang akan bergabung menjadi presenter tim seperti mereka melainkan PD nim.

"annyeong haseyoo" ketiganya menyambut PD nim dengan membungkukkan badan 90 derajat.

"halo semua apa kabar?"

"baik sekali PD nim" jawab key sumringah

"baik dan penasaran" timpal eric

"ya benar! Kami sungguh penasaran acara apa yang akan kami bawakan.

"tenang aku akan menjelaskan nya kepada kalian" jawab PD nim dengan santai.

Ketiganya pun menunggu dengan hati yang berdebar.

"kalian tahu kan akhir akhir ini banyak idol yang mengakui bahwa mereka seorang bisexsual dan lain sebagainya?" Tanya nya

"ne.." jawab mereka kompak

"nah banyak sekali request dari para penggemar yang meminta kami untuk membuat… WGU Yaoi"

"MWOOOOO?!" ketiganya terkejut dengan ucapan PD nim.

"changkamman…. Berarti kami bertiga akan menjadi presenter…"

"yap! Presenter WGU Yaoi" PD nim mengakhiri ucapan nya dengan puas melihat keterkejutan mereka bertiga.

"yeaaaaayyyyy.. siapa saja pasangan nya?" eric bersemangat

"oh tidak, aku sangat bersemangat" lanjut key

"benar.. siapa pasangan nya?" kwangsoo menimpali

"kalian bersabarlah, karena aku tak akan memberitahu sampai hari dimana semua nya di broadcast"

"oh tidakk kau mau membuat kami mati penasaran?" protes kwangsoo

"aku jadi menduga duga" eric bergumam

"yang terpenting sekarang, apa kalian bertiga bersedia menjadi presenter acara ini?" Tanya PD nim

"YA!"

"ofc"

"tentu saja"

Ketiganya sungguh bersemangat.

"baguslah, oh iya sebenarnya ada 1 lagi rekan kerja kalian. Tapi dia berhalangan hadir hari ini. Kalian akan bertemu dengan nya dihari pertama penayangan"

Setelahnya PD nim meninggalkan ruang meeting

"DAEBAAKKK…" key dan eric sungguh tak dapat menahan semangatnya.

"aku jadi penasaran siapa pasangan nya" ucap kwangso

"aku juga hyung!"

"me too!"

* * *

Huaaahhh akhirnya aku kembali dari tidur panjang. Sabar ya teman teman ini baru prolog nya saja. Sejujurnya aku udah nyiapin pair nya sih, tapi aku cuman nyiapin 2 pair, aku pengen Tanya pendapat dari kalian buat pair yang lain. **TOLONG REKOMENDASIKAN PAIR YANG KALIAN SUKAA!** (kalo bias crack pair ya.. bebas mau idol atau actor, model juga boleh). Oiya sama saran juga kalo mc nya, key-eric-kwangsoo, satunya siapa ya? Rekomendasiin juga yaa. OMG IM TOO EXCITED

Hope all of you like this fanfiction^^ **saranghae!**


End file.
